Breaking Free
by Vive Amore
Summary: When one of their own is left fighting for dear life, will it bring the team together to find the one responsible or tear them apart in the fear of losing their loved one? / Team Fic (:


"What's going on?" Morgan Brody's voice echoed throughout D.B. Russell's office with a hint of frustration, as the blonde tried to hide the worried look on her face. She looked over at Conrad Ecklie who sat in Russell's chair. Instead of answering his daughters question, he looked down, avoiding it and her altogether. Her attention moved over to her supervisor, who interrupted her just as she opened her mouth to ask again. "Morgan, for the last time, we have to wait until everyone is here," Russell answered with the same tone of frustration. Instead of fighting them for an answer, she crossed her arms with a frown placed on her lips.

The tension in the room was almost overbearing as Morgan leaned against the wall. David Hodges stood next to her. His face was filled with pure annoyance as he glared at the floor with a scowl. He wasn't a fan of Russell's family meetings and he could honestly think of about fifty better things to do in his lab than to wait in his office for who knows what. He looked up at Morgan who was staring intensely at the floor while chewing her lip. He knew she was nervous, she seemed worried but why? He looked away from her, instead, focusing on David Phillips and Henry Andrews.

Both men sat next to each other, facing Ecklie. They both shifted in their seats, seeming to be extremely uncomfortable to be sitting in front of the sheriff. The only difference between the two was that David seemed to share the same worried look, while Henry just looked green, like he was going to be sick. Hodges looked away in disgust. The last thing he wanted or needed was to be trapped in a room full of puke. Instead of trying to glare his way out of the emergency meeting, he went back to scowling at the floor.

The room ranged with different emotions, from annoyance to worry to distraction. The only thing they shared was the silence. Russell looked away from the entrance and his eyes met Julie Finlay's. She hadn't said a word since Russell had called them all in nor asked like the others. The look on Russell's face said it all. Unlike Morgan and David who sensed it, she knew it. She didn't know what was the reason why they were all suddenly gathered but she knew Russell well enough to know that something was very wrong.

"We were just about to close a case, couldn't this wait? What's going on?" Nick Stokes walked into the office followed by Greg Sanders. Nick looked at Russell then at Brass while Greg looked around the room for some sort of sign from his colleagues. "Please shut the door Greg," asked Ecklie as he stood up from the chair. The door creaked as Greg shut it.

"There's been an accident," Ecklie started to explain but was interrupted by different voices who began to ask questions. "Guys, guys, please!" begged Russell as he stopped them all. The room went silent once again. The two men exchanged looks as if communicating before Russell began to speak, "There was a shooting at one of the crime scenes, the homicide at Caesars Palace . It was cleared but from the looks of it, the killer came back."

"Wait, the triple homicide at Caesars Palace? Wasn't that Sa-" Nick began to ask before Russell stopped him.

"Sara's scene? Yes it was. Officer Mitchell cleared the scene before she arrived with Detective Moreno. We're still not sure why but for whatever reason the perp came back dressed as an officer. That's how he got back in. He managed to shoot Officer Mitchell as well as Sara before Detective Moreno shot him yet he still managed to get away. Officer Mitchell is stable, the bullet grazed his shoulder but Sara," he stopped not wanting to continue, "He shot her in the back of the head. She's in surgery right now, they're not sure if she's gonna make it."

By now the tension had vanished and it was replaced with worry. "Wh-what are her chances?" stuttered Greg, his eyes filled with tears. Russell didn't need to answer, the look on his face said it all.

"No, no!" Morgan shook her head in denial as tears ran down her face, "I just saw her an hour ago, she was here, she was fine! This isn't happening!" she yelled before running out of the office. "Morgan!" Ecklie yelled as he ran behind her. Silence filled the air once again.

"Where is she at?" Finn finally managed to ask.

"Desert Palms," replied Russell, "She's in good hands, they're doing everything they can to save her. The best thing we can do is not lose hope."

"We should be there .. We should be there waiting for her when she gets out." said Hodges, a blank expression filled his face as if he was still trying to process the news, any trace of him being annoyed was now gone. Russell nodded in agreement. "Nick, you drive. Greg, Finn, Henry and Dave, you guys go with him. Hodges, you'll come with Brass and me. Can you find Ecklie and Morgan first though? We should all leave together."

Without saying a word, Hodges left looking for the two. The rest of the team followed out except for Nick who stayed with Russell and Brass. He looked at his superiors, his face hard as stone as he tried hiding the worry and fright. "Does Grissom know yet?"

"No," Brass replied, "We haven't been able to contact him."

Nick nodded, "Let me do it. Whether they're together or not, he deserves to know, she'd want him to."


End file.
